In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404, an apparatus and method are disclosed for the fixation of fractures or other conditions of human and other animal bone systems, both osteoporotic and non-osteoporotic. The apparatus and method are especially suitable for use in the fixation of, but not limited to, vertebral body compression fractures, Colles fractures and fractures of the proximal humerus.
The method disclosed in these two patents includes a series of steps which a surgeon or health care provider can perform to form a cavity in pathological bone (including but not limited to osteoporotic bone, osteoporotic fractured metaphyseal and epiphyseal bone, osteoporotic vertebral bodies, fractured osteoporotic vertebral bodies, fractures of vertebral bodies due to tumors especially round cell tumors, avascular necrosis of the epiphyses of long bones, especially avascular necrosis of the proximal femur, distal femur and proximal humerus and defects arising from endocrine conditions).
The method further includes an incision in the skin (usually one incision, but a second small incision may also be required if a suction egress is used) followed by the placement of a guide pin which is passed through the soft tissue down to and into the bone.
The method further includes drilling the bone to be treated to form a cavity or passage in the bone, following which an inflatable balloon-like device is inserted into the cavity or passage and inflated. The inflation of the inflatable device causes a compacting of the cancellous bone and bone marrow against the inner surface of the cortical wall of the bone to further enlarge the cavity or passage. The inflatable device is then deflated and then is completely removed from the bone. A smaller inflatable device (a starter balloon) can be used initially, if needed, to initiate the compacting of the bone marrow and to commence the formation of the cavity or passage in the cancellous bone and marrow. After this has occurred, a larger, inflatable device is inserted into the cavity or passage to further compact the bone marrow in all directions.
A flowable biocompatible filling material, such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute, is then directed into the cavity or passage and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide structural support for the bone. Following this latter step, the insertion instruments are removed from the body and the incision in the skin is covered with a bandage.
While the apparatus and method of the above patents provide an adequate protocol for the fixation of bone, it has been found that the compacting of the bone marrow and/or the trabecular bone and/or cancellous bone against the inner surface of the cortical wall of the bone to be treated can be significantly improved with the use of inflatable devices that incorporate additional engineering features not heretofore described and not properly controlled with prior inflatable devices in such patents. A need has therefore arisen for improvements in the shape, construction and size of inflatable devices for use with the foregoing apparatus and method, and the present invention satisfies such need.
Prior Techniques for the Manufacture of Balloons for In-Patient Use
A review of the prior art relating to the manufacture of balloons shows that a fair amount of background information has been amassed in the formation of guiding catheters which are introduced into cardiovascular systems of patients through the brachial or femoral arteries. However, there is a scarcity of disclosures relating to inflatable devices used in bone, and none for compacting bone marrow in vertebral bodies and long bones.
In a dilatation catheter, the catheter is advanced into a patient until a balloon is properly positioned across a lesion to be treated. The balloon is inflated with a radiopaque liquid at pressures above four atmospheres to compress the plaque of the lesion to thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon can then be deflated, then removed from the artery so that the blood flow can be restored through the dilated artery.
A discussion of such catheter usage technique is found and clearly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,989. Other details of angioplasty catheter procedures, and details of balloons used in such procedures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,071, 4,332,254, 4,439,185, 4,168,224, 4,516,672, 4,538,622, 4,554,929, and 4,616,652.
Extrusions have also been made to form prism shaped balloons using molds which require very accurate machining of the interior surface thereof to form acceptable balloons for angioplastic catheters. However, this technique of extrusion forms parting lines in the balloon product which parting lines are limiting in the sense of providing a weak wall for the balloon itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,989 discloses a mold and technique for molding dilatation catheters in which the balloon of the catheter is free of parting lines. The technique involves inflating a plastic member of tubular shape so as to press it against the inner molding surface which is heated. Inflatable devices are molded into the desired size and shape, then cooled and deflated to remove it from the mold. The patent states that, while the balloon of the present invention is especially suitable for forming prism-like balloons, it can also be used for forming balloons of a wide variety of sizes and shapes.
A particular improvement in the catheter art with respect to this patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,670, is the use of a coaxial catheter with inner and outer tubing formed and reinforced by continuous helical filaments. Such filaments cross each other causing the shaft of the balloon to become shorter in length while the moving portion of the shank becomes longer in length. By suitably balancing the lengths and the angle of the weave of the balloon and moving portions of the filaments, changes in length can be made to offset each other. Thus, the position of the inner and outer tubing can be adjusted as needed to keep the balloon in a desired position in the blood vessel.
Other disclosures relating to the insertion of inflatable devices for treating the skeleton of patients include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,434 relates to the fixation of a long bone by inserting a deflated flexible bladder into a medullary cavity, inflating the balloon bladder, sealing the interior of the long bone until healing has occurred, then removing the bladder and filling the opening through which the bladder emerges from the long bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,413 discloses the way in which an inflatable bladder is used to anchor a metal rod for the fixation of a fractured long bone.
Other references which disclose the use of balloons and cement for anchoring of a prosthesis include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,366, 4,892,550, 4,697,584, 4,562,598, and 4,399,814.
A Dutch patent, NL 901858, discloses a means for fracture repair with a cement-impregnated bag which is inflated into a preformed cavity and allowed to harden.
It can be concluded from the foregoing review of the prior art that there is little or no substantive information on inflatable devices used to create cavities in bone. It does not teach the shape of the balloon which creates a cavity that best supports the bone when appropriately filled. It does not teach how to prevent balloons from being spherical when inflated, when this is desired. Current medical balloons can compress bone but are too small and generally have the wrong configuration and are generally not strong enough to accomplish adequate cavity formation in either the vertebral bodies or long bones of the body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404 disclose a checker-shaped balloon for compressing cancellous bone, but does not provide information on how this balloon remains in its shape when inflated.
Thus, the need continues for an improved inflatable device for use with pathological bones and the treatment thereof.